thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous
This is Ro Ro Kahn's song featuring Jake Krane. It's bout how dangerous he and his family is. Lyrics ''1: Ro Ro Kahn First thing's first, you can't do this (do this) I'll drop you and let the whole world know it (let them know it) Since I'm still in the Murda Bizness I could shoot you down, since I'm givin' lessons in killin' (right, right) Don't provoke a bad bitch like this (huh?) Stab you low and shoot you up just like this (yeah) Cup of Ace, Bitch Puddin', Macee Mace High heels, you ain't worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist) Better take yo killin' straight, never fight back (never) Rooftop that's where I will throw you off at (what?) Bring the hooks in, gonna stab that? Yo blood spillin', you should taste that Jake Krane I'm so dangerous You really should know You in the coffin Like L.A. and Tokyo I'm so dangerous Can't you taste this blood? Remember my name 'Bout to die 2: Ro Ro Kahn I said, "Baby, you dead now, you really should know this." Can't stand no survivors and honest, the truth is Yo blood flow retarded, if I kill you depart it My ass on super, I can kill at a department better kill you on time, if they alive, don't decline And swear I meant that there so much that they gon' die on rewind So gonna kill you on time, if they alive, don't decline I just can't worry 'bout no bitches, gotta stay on my grind Now tell me, who that, who that? That did that, did that? It was really gruesome murda, I thought you knew that, knew that I be the R-O-R-O, put my name in bold I been killing, I'm up in here with some limbs to throw Jake Krane I'm so dangerous You really should know I'm in the coffin Like L.A. and Tokyo I'm so dangerous Can't you taste this blood? Remember my name 'Bout to die '' Bridge: Bitch Puddin' Trash the hotel You gon' die on the mini bar Make the phone call Ambulance comin' tell 'em who done died Yeah, keep on killing 'em up Chandelier swinging, just smashed into you Shootin' star, yeah I'm deluxe Killer, expensive, don't get to survive Ow... ''3: Ro Ro Kahn Still dyin', how you love that? Got the whole world asking how it happened Hot hoe, you'll die just like that Look at it I bet you wishing you could survive that It's not the way you want it, huh? You're so good, I'm just wishing you could die hun Never turn down living, Slaying these hoes, I'll kill 'em with the gun like Jake Krane I'm so dangerous You should really know You in the coffin Like L.A. to Tokyo I'm so dangerous Can't you taste this blood? Remember my name 'Bout to die Outro'' Who that, who that, R-O-R-O That do that, do that, R-O-R-O Who that, who that, R-O-R-O Die Who-who-who-who that, who that, R-O-R-O That do that, do that, R-O-R-O Who that, who that, R-O-R-O Die